


Tug

by WhoopsOK



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animalistic, Breeding, Collars, Costumes, Femdom, Kinktober 2018, Licking, Master/Pet, Multi, Puppy Play, Rimming, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 02:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoopsOK/pseuds/WhoopsOK
Summary: Dean didn’t know what he’d expected about the dynamics of Rowena and Sam’s relationship, but seeing his brother on his knees with a collar around his neck is enough to send his brain grinding to a halt.(Dean is invited to play with Sam and Rowena.)





	Tug

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 12: Licking, Pet Play, Rimming/Analingus, Costume
> 
> 4 by 4, woot!

Dean didn’t know what he’d expected about the dynamics of Rowena and Sam’s relationship, but seeing his brother on his knees with a collar around his neck is enough to send his brain grinding to a halt.

There is, of course, the ingrained instinct to turn away, to slam the door and pretend he never saw anything, _we don’t have to talk about this, Sam_. Dean has built his sense of stability on pretending; the shaking of that foundation leaves him frozen in the doorway. Even after all the conversations—Rowena’s sharp smile and the Winchester’s averted eyes and hot cheeks—Dean had still not really expected _this._

Hand cuffs and blindfolds, sure, but—

“Dean,” Rowena greets, grinning at him over a cup of tea.

Sam stares Dean down and says nothing.

Dean also says nothing, can’t find his tongue. White knuckling the doorknob, he tries to keep his breath from getting away from him.

It’s not the first time he’s seen his brother on his knees.

Today, though, Sam is at peace. He looks _strong_ , even in his submission. Even with the chain around his neck, resting heavy just above his collar bones, the end of the leash draped loosely over Rowena’s crossed leg. Even with his hands in leather mitts to match the harness around his chest. The only splash of color the red dog bone gag between Sam’s teeth, the straps pressing into his flushed cheeks. Dean’s eyes follow the flush that creeps down his brother’s chest all the way to where his cock is locked— _with an actual shitting lock, holy fuck_ —in clear plastic.

If Dean isn’t mistaken, it seems to fight its containment a little under the attention. “Holy shit…” is the first thing that comes to mind and the only thing he can manage to croak out.

Rowena laughs and Sam’s mouth tugs towards a smile. “I take it you approve?” she says, then nods at the door, setting her tea aside. “Come in, lad, and shut that, will you?”

Dean lurches, realizes the door to the room is still open to the hall, anyone could walk by and—He shuts the door, leans against it, still staring down in shock. “A _gag?_ ” he says, because he’s still struggling to process the rest of it mentally.

“Yes, sometimes he needs to remember that good doggies don’t _speak_ with human words,” Rowena tips her head to look down at Sam, “right?”

Sam barks in response, muffled with plastic.

“Ae, and Sam is a _very_ good boy,” she coos, running a hand through his hair and the challenging look he was giving Dean goes a little fuzzy. He chases the contact of her hand until it dips to the clasp at the back of his head. “A reminder s’all he needs and he can have it out after. He’s going to need that mouth, isn’t he.” She isn’t asking a question, looking right at Dean with knowing eyes, before her gaze drops to the front of his pants.

Dean stops just short of moving to cover his arousal, a stupid, relic impulse given what he’s doing in this hotel. Still, Sam tracks the aborted motion and makes a tiny wanting sound that slides out unbidden after the slobbery gag comes free, leaves his lips shiny pink. Dean is aching in his pants.

“Would you like to pet him?” Rowena asks casually, like one might about an actual dog. “He’s quite nice. Doesn’t bite strangers.”

Feeling a little out of his own body, Dean steps forward until he’s standing over his brother who tips his head to look up at him. This close, he notices the tail sticking out of his ass and the world tilts on it’s axis when Sam starts to wiggle so it wags.

“Damn, Sammy,” he manages to get out, stroking his brother’s cheek, heart twisting when he leans into the touch. “Good—good boy?”

Sam smiles, only a little embarrassed and barks twice. Dean can’t help but smile back at him.

“Good dog,” Dean says a little more firmly, scratching at the hair above Sam’s ear, making him shudder. “What, uh…?” he tears his eyes away to meet Rowena’s amused gaze. He tries to sort out his words to fit into this play. “What tricks does he know?” He startles when Sam leans towards him, towards his _crotch_ , nuzzling before Rowena snaps her fingers in his ear. Sharply, he sits back.

Rowena arches an eyebrow at him, smirking, though her eyes glint in warning. Sam smiles at her sheepishly. “He’ll show you plenty of tricks,” she assures him, “but may he kiss you first?”

The question catches Dean off guard. He certainly isn’t opposed and, under normal circumstances, in a three-way with anyone else, it wouldn’t even be a question. He just hadn’t thought… When he’d agreed to step into Sam and Rowena’s bedroom, he’d expected it to be sexual with no more emotional trappings than would come with them being _brothers._ It hadn’t occurred to him that Sam might even _want_ something like that, to be completely honest. Dean hadn’t thought to ask that part.

However, the desperate little whine that creaks out of Sam in that moment, the way his face collapses with real, genuine desire answers Dean’s unasked question for him. Sam is practically shaking to hold himself back at the very thought.

“Yeah, ‘course he can,” Dean answers softly. At first, he imagines Sam’s lips on his will be tentative, but then he corrects his own thoughts. Sam isn’t here, chained up on his knees, to be polite. His kisses would be hard, _animal_ , like he wants to eat Dean alive and—

Sam rears up and gets his paws on Dean’s chest, knocking him back onto the bed, and proceeds to lick Dean’s cheek.

“ _Eugh!_ Sam!!” Dean exclaims, half twisting away, but he doesn’t get far because Sam is a quick fucker when he wants to be. He’s on Dean in a second, grinning and licking all over Dean’s face. Even when he does make his way to Dean’s mouth, it’s a sloppy joyous kiss, more tongue than finesse. Dean can’t help but laugh, more because it’s absurd than anything else. He gets his hands in Sam’s hair and scratches his scalp, “Sammy…”

The laughing turns into a weak little groan a few moments later when Sam starts to paw clumsily at the front of his pants, whimpering at not being able to get them open. He swings around to look at Rowena who just smiles. “Don’t turn those eyes on me, puppy dog. Those are _his_ pants.”

Sam’s puppy-dog eyes are about one hundred times more effective when he’s got an actual paw to hold up by his face. A fact that gets its claws in Dean and twists around his arousal with affection. “Yeah, ok,” he says, moving clumsily when Sam pushes at his hands. “Hold your horses!”

“Do you think you’ll last if he puts his mouth on your cock, Dean?” Rowena chimes in.

Part of Dean wants to bristle at that, he’s not green, he can last about as long as he damn well pleases, most times. But he looks down at Sam’s flushed face and slick open mouth and realizes he’s actually already starting to leak into his underwear. When Sam’s eyebrows raise in surprise at his pause, he lowers himself to nose at Dean’s crotch and _yeah, fuck, Dean’s wet._ Sam growls like _he can smell it._

“Last how long?” Dean grits through his teeth.

Rowena smiles, wide and shark-like and Dean feels it like liquid heat down his chest. “Let’s find out, shall we?”

Sam’s mouth finds him as soon as Dean slides his pants down enough to free his erection, he doesn’t even have the time—or space, Sam won’t get _off him_ —to take them all the way off. “Oh, fuck, Sammy…” he says, resting back on his elbows.

It’s not…a blow job, not exactly. It’s Sam lapping at him, open-mouthed and wet, everywhere he can get his tongue. When Dean starts to dribble down his own erection, Sam focuses concentrated little licks right at the head, looking right at Dean who has to lay all the way back or he’s going to pass out, he really is. It’s not enough to get him off, realistically he knows this, but he also knows he’s spending the rest of his life jerking off to this exact feeling.

“Is he doing a good job, Dean?” Rowena coos at him, leaning forward. “Tell me. Hell, tell him! Is Sammy a good boy?”

Dean groans at her, swears under his breath. “Yeah, Sammy, good boy.”

Sam yips happily at that. With Dean’s pants undone, it gives Sam enough leverage to get them all the way off, carelessly shoving them into a heap with Dean’s shoes.

“I think I’d like to see his face,” Rowena says, adjusting her chair so it’s closer. Dean is about to ask how she wants him when Sam just bowls him over onto his front. Grunting at the rough handling, Dean pushes up enough to turn his face around to face Rowena beside them. “Gorgeous.”

“Wait, what is he—?” Dean’s voice turns into unintelligible nonsense at the touch of Sam’s tongue against his ass. At first, Sam licks playfully all over Dean’s ass and it’s—a lot like his face, but weirder. Weird and gross, in a hilarious sort of way. “Hey!”

But then Sam’s paws are on him, holding him open and—oh.

That’s Sam’s tongue in his ass. _Oh._

“Oh, _fuck,_ Rowena,” Dean says, gripping the bedsheets in his fists, back arching until he’s nearly up on his knees.

Rowena strokes his hair. “Ah, good, innit? He’s such a good doggie when you let him use his mouth. The tongue on him could make a lady commit arson.”

It’s clearly a joke Dean misses, because Sam’s breath comes out in a laugh between Dean’s cheeks. “ _Shit._ ”

“Filthy thing,” Rowena says and Dean doesn’t actually know which of them she’s talking to. They both shudder and Rowena visibly eats it up. Her fingers play over Dean’s lips before sliding down his neck to his back, perfectly rounded nails giving a dull scrape across his shoulders. “He’s wanted you so badly.”

It occurs to Dean, he still doesn’t know who she’s talking to.

“ _Yes_ ,” he gasps and Sam whimpers against him, a touch frantically. A sound Dean repeats when Sam’s tongue works him open further, his face jammed in shamelessly as he curls his tongue into Dean’s hole. He feels slick and loose and—

Empty.

 Dean pries his eyes open when he’s left cold, turning over his shoulder to look for Sam.

What he finds is Rowena standing over them, leash in hand and staring at Dean like she can see right through every filthy thing he’s ever wanted from his little brother. She holds the leash up high, the collar tight under Sam’s chin, keeping his back straight and his mouth away from Dean. “Do you want to be bred, Dean?”

Dean chokes on his own tongue. “Do I…?”

“Sam is a very well trained dog,” Rowena replies and Sam whines, but true to her word, doesn’t strain against the lead. “If I have him mount you, he’ll make it so good for you. Have you ever seen your brother all the way hard?” She reaches down to tap a nail against the hard plastic around Sam’s cock. Sam jolts in response; he’s dribbling out the slit in the plastic. “He’s a big boy _here_ , too.”

In all these years, Dean has never actually seen his brother completely hard and that seems, abruptly, unacceptable. “Show me,” he says unsteadily.

As soon as Rowena retrieves the key from her purse, something feral seems to come over Sam. Rowena has to hold the leash tight enough to almost choke him. “One moment, darling,” she tells him, but he doesn’t even look at her, staring Dean down like he could actually swallow him whole. The lock pops loose and, _fuck_ , he swells so quickly in Rowena’s hand. She clucks at him when he starts _growling._ “I know, boy, I know, let me get you slick for him.”

“That’s enough,” Dean says, because Sam is—Sam is _big_ , but Rowena’s got him dripping with lube and Dean isn’t green at this part and he can’t wait a single second longer. He spreads his legs wider, arousal making him bravely shameless as he gets up on his hands and knees, presents himself. “It’s enough, I can take him.”

Rowena’s eyebrows raise at that, an impressed and disbelieving smirk twisting her mouth. She hums delightedly. “If you’re _certain_ ,” she says and drops the leash. “Free!”

It’s in the breeding that Dean gets the animal he’d been expecting, but he’s still not nearly prepared for it. He can’t hold back a startled shout when Sam launches at him, rutting sloppily between his cheeks until his cock finally catches on Dean’s hole. They both groan when he presses home with no hesitation, a slide that seems to go on forever. Dean hasn’t had time to breathe before Sam starts to rock, slow only for the few strokes it takes for Dean to relax and _take it_. Sam fucks him down onto his elbows then back down onto his chest. Orgasm starts to build up in him while he’s tasting cotton, moaning like a bitch in heat as his arousal is ground into the sheet. “ _Fuck,_ I’m—Sammmm _,_ ” he gasps for breath, “Rowena, I can’t—”

Rowena slips the leash into his hand and Dean clings to it blindly as she puts a knee on the bed beside him. She’s close enough that he can smell her arousal, but she doesn’t ask anything of him just settles her hands on Sam’s head where it’s pressed against Dean’s shoulder blades.

“My good boy,” she coos at him and Dean shudders all over when Sam whimpers at her, the sound buzzing against his back. “You want to come, don’t you?”

The yelping sound Sam lets out is completely wordless, but Dean understands the “ _please_ ” as clearly as if it were spoken.

“Well, Dean?” Rowena asks, returning to her seat and shamelessly hiking up her skirt to get a hand between her legs. “Has he been good enough to come in his big brother?”

Dean can hardly spare the thought to answer her, but he can _feel_ that Sam won’t unless told, _he’s a good boy_. He pulls the leash, urging Sam closer even though they’re as close as they can get. “ _Yes_ , Sammy, it’s— _fuck,_ do it, are you breeding me or what? _Do it._ ”

Sam lets out a snarl that gives Dean gooseflesh all up his arms, before he shouts as Sam’s teeth sink into the crook of his shoulder. It’s not a nibble, not the gentle nip of a lover, of someone _thinking_. Sam bites down like he means to shake him until he rattles, until he’s boneless beneath him.

To be fair, when Dean comes a few moments later, it does feel like some internal piece of him comes loose. He can’t even find his typical swears, just mouthing garbled nonsense as Sam fucks him through it, voice shattering when his own orgasm hits.

Rowena lets out her own sound of want as Sam collapses heavily over Dean’s back. “There we are,” she breathes, “Lovely, just beautiful. Good boys.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Dean pants, shrugging his shoulder as Sam licks at it shakily in apology. “Jeez, Sammy, I wasn’t running from you…” He reaches back and tugs on Sam’s hair when he lets out a laugh. “Bitch.”

“Not today, _bitch_ ,” Sam counters roughly, rocking his hips once for emphasis, making Dean’s breath hiss between his teeth.

It doesn’t seem like much of a punishment when Rowena smacks his thigh, laughing, but at this point Dean is too fucked out to care. Besides, maybe if he makes the head he’s about to give Rowena good enough, she’ll let him get Sam a dog tag that just says “BITCH”.

Something pink and heart shaped that will jingle when Dean fucks _him_ next time.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading…only hand your leash to people who want to take you good places
> 
>  
> 
> …I’m “struck by" urge to "suddenly" start counting how many things “abruptly” happen “all of a sudden” in my writing because I feel like the number is Too High. 
> 
> Anyway, happy holidays, everyone! I hope the New Year is kind to you!


End file.
